deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Stofferex/Top 10 characters I personally want in DB
Hey guys! You probably don't know who I am but as my username suggests I am Stofferex. And as you can guess, like you, I'm a big fan of Death Battle. My first episode was Kratos vs Spawn, random trivia. But here's the thing- Over the past couple of years now, more and more characters that I've always wanted has finally showed up in Death Batte either to proof their worth... or sadly die in a horrible and gruesome way... :( But even then, there are still SOME characters I have yet to see. So I'm making this blog to tell you all who I want to see in a Death Battle. Note 1: '''This is entirely opinion based. If you're thinking otherwise like "oh you're so wrong!" then good for you I suppose. Again, it's just my personal opinion. '''Note 2: '''I will not list any fighters that has already been used, thats for another list. '''Note 3: '''I will list the character's "possible" opponent/s down below. '''Note 4: '''I'm usually not very good with top 10 lists :/ Now then, let's-a goooooooooooo~! Number 10: Death Battle has used many characters from animes/mangas. Like Dragon Ball Z, Berserk, Gundam and recently their first anime vs anime battle. Personally, I'm not huuuuuge into anime but I do like it and I do wish I could get into it more. It's just hard man. But recently I've gotten into one specific anime and I'm not sure if you're gonna agree with me or put a bounty on my head for saying this but my pick for number 10... SAITAMA, the ONE PUUUUUUUUNCH MAN! Since I'm a big fan of comic book super heroes, I personally love this wonderful parody of it all. It even makes fun of other mangas, like Dragon Ball Z. Now the reason why Caped Baldy here is number 10 imo is simple: I really can't think of any good opponents. Not to mention, I'm not sure if using him would be contraversial or not. Some people say he's OP AF but others claim he's not as strong as you might think etc. It's a hard decision for me As for opponents? Again I can't think of many but I can only think of one ''Squirrel Girl: ''She and Saitama are noted to be ridiculous looking heroes but somehow really powerful. Now, I'm not sure of this particular match up works tho. Hence why Saitama is Number 10. Number 9: I love Disney, you love Disney, WE AAAAAALL LOVE DISNEY! Right?... Ok maybe not eveyone. But don't deny, Disney is a historical treasure of animation. But could any of these cutsie and happy go-lucky characters fit into the bloodbath known as Death Battle? Well yeah actually, I can think of a few fighters like Aladdin, Hercules, Mulan etc. But the one I want the most... The King of the Jungle himself: TARZAN! Tarzan is one of my 2 favorite classic Disney movies (the other being Lion King) and from what we can see from the movie he has pretty amazing abilities and feats. And then we had a cartoon that even expanded that like him taking on evil mages, flippin' dinosaurs and other fearsome creatures. But again, I can't think of many good opponents. Like barely any. I only have 2: ''Caesar the Ape: ''Now I haven't seen the new Planet of the Apes movies (just the shitty Tim Burton one) so I don't really know the feats or abilities of Caesar. All I know is that he's an intelligent chimpanzee who fights for his people, similair to Tarzan. So yeah I'm iffy about this one, feel free to correct me. ''The Phantom: ''The Phantom was a comic I used to read alot as a kid. He's pretty much if you took Tarzan and Batman and mixed them in a blender. He strikes fear into anyone who dares to enter his jungle and his signature weapon, his skull ring which is apparently strong enough to crack your skull in one single punch. But can he be tough enough to take on the ape man? Number 8: Mortal Kombat. A franchise DB just love to use. Well DB is a show about fighting to the death and who does that better than Mortal Kombat? Now so far we have Scorpion, Raiden, Sektor, Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn and Sonya. But you know who I think is missing? The bad boy in blue himself: SUB ZERO! Sub Zero is arguably one of the two most popular characters from Mortal Kombat, just depends if you're a Scorpion fanboy or not. Sub Zero is a must imo and it shocks me that he still haven't been used yet dammit. And thankfully, we have clear opponents for him. But personally, not a big fan of but it does make sense: ''Glacius: ''Probably the most obvious choice for him, the ice alien from Killer Instinct. Personally, I have never played KI but it does have some really neat looking characters. But imo, Glacius is not one of them. How Glacius plays I have no idea but thats a story for another day. ''Mr. Freeze: I wouldn't say it's very likely but I just wanted to throw him out there. Not sure how he would stand against Sub Zero Ninj-sorry, Lin Kuei style. But maybe they can use the mechanic from Arkham City that he learns from his mistakes which would mean Sub Zero has to think of new ways to take him down... IF he can that is. '(UPDATE: Sub-Zero vs Glacius confirmed!) Number 7: If you're into video games, what was your first consol? Mine was the original Playstation by Sony. I loved and the games it had. Now when the Paystation was modern I was very young (maybe like 5 or 6?) so I didn't have many games on it. Hell I got even more PS1 games after I had a PS2. But there was one game I liked alot... despite me not owning it #SadFace :( Everything was amazing with the game, especially the character. And that character is: CRASH BANDICOOT! Yes one of the most iconic Playstation characters of all time and was even the mascot for a while. That was until the Activision nation attacked! Sadly both him and Spyro was sold to Activision that turned him into... *insert a bad word here* But now (surprisingly) thanks to Skylanders and the recent announcement of remasters of the 3 original games, Crash is starting to get some of his fame back. Will he ever be as big as he used to be? Sadly, I doubt it but we just have to wait and see. ''Spyro the Dragon: ''The most obvious choice. Just like Mario vs Sonic and Jak & Daxter vs Ratchet & Clank, these two used to be huge rivals. So of course it would make sense to let them duke it out in a Death Battle right? Well... I might not know much but for me it seems like a unfair stomp for Spyro. I dunno maybe I'm missing some feats Crash has that could actually beat him but so far I'm not sure. ''Rayman: ''I personally prefer this match up. It just seems more fair to me, plus I have a bigger history with Rayman than what I have with Spyro. But again, if I'm wrong and Rayman is actually too strong or weak compared to Crash, let me know Number 6: So Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie was surprisingly revealed to be the next DB. I'm personally not sad, I think this match up is funny but I didn't know it would work as a DB. But sadly, this means that we had other missed Deadpool opponents The Mask Gintoki Sakata The return of Dante and my personal favorite... LOBO! The main man! I have recently gotten into Lobo alot. He's somewhat of a DC version of Deadpool only way more brutal. Deadpool might be unkillable because of his healing factor, but Lobo is unkillable because (and I'm not even joking) he is so bad and brutal that he's banished from both heaven AND hell. Wow... what a badass. ''Ghost Rider: ''A obvious choice. Marvel vs DC, pretty much unkillable and cruising around on mother bikes and main source of weapons are chains. But I'm not sure how this would go, some people say that Ghost Rider would stomp Lobo but others say that Lobo would bash his skull in. So I have no idea. Number 5: So here's an unpopular opinion that I'm sure you're just gonna "love" ''me for: *ahem* I actually prefer Digimon more than Pokemon. I know, taboo af to say. But I just like the story and the concept alot more. Don't get me wrong, I still like Pokemon. But Digimon is more of my taste. Plus I have a bigger nostalgia for it. So, we finally had our first Digimon. Agumon/Greymon and WarGreymon (sorry MetalGreymon, maybe next time...) And personally like a greedy little Wario, I WANT MOAR! But which one do I want now? Well: RENAMON! She's a strong, agile and powerful vixen Digimon from Gen 3's Digimon Tamers. She's one of the most recognizable Digimons out there. Don't ask me why, you don't wanna know... Well regardless, I would like her to be the next rep for Digimon. And she already has a pretty solid match up that I personally approve of: 'Lucario: 'Being Pokemon's take on the badass canine fighter. These two has been compared alot to each other and I can see why. I would love for this to happen, but I'm not sure if it would. Judging from Pokemon vs Digimon, it seems that that's the only Poke vs Digi match up they would do but I might've misinterpreted it. Well, I would personally just see Lucario vs Renamon in their standard form. No Mega Evolutions, no digivolutions, just Lucario vs Renamon Number 4: We had some pretty great villains right? Akuma, Shao Kahn, Lex LuthorDarth Vader and finally the Joker! But what about anime villains? Well so far we only had one: Majin Buu. But I want the real deal. The real DBZ deal. And who better for a DBZ than the one who pretty much started it all (by destroying it all) LORD FRIEZA! Frieza is the very reason why Goku, Vegeta and others are the last Sayians in existence. Cause he destroyed their home planet Vegeta. He's a ruthless and insanely powerful emperor who's heart is way colder than his own name. Frieza is arguably THE DBZ villain since he has returned again and again, and now in a awesome golden form that even gave Goku and Vegeta in their surpassed god form a run for their money. Frieza is a must for me. But who could he fight? 'Mewtwo: 'His most obvious opponent and a guilty pleasure suggestion of mine but here's the thing. Mewtwo might be a power psychic but Frieza can one-shot planets.... PLANETS. And he has many ways to kill Mewtwo in just a matter of seconds. So... yeah. Maybe this one is should stick to be a OMM but hey, maybe DBX could do this one? 'Megatron: 'Here's a suggestion I see alot, and personally, I don't get it... I have seen my fair share of Transformers back in the day but is Megatron strong enough to hold his own against Frieza? For me, it just seems that Frieza would turn him into scrap metal but again... correct me if I'm wrong. 'Darkseid or Thanos: 'Now here's probably the most fair match up I can think for him but who is the better pick? I would say Darkseid perhaps but I dunno. The only problem here is that it's pretty obvious that Darkseid vs Thanos will happen sometimes in the future. Probably in time for Infinity War... Number 3: Speaking of villains: There are still more that should be used imo. I mean come on, some villains are just more interesting than the heroes themselves. A good example for me is Dr. Doom. He's just more likable than any of the Fantastic 4 imo (well, maybe except for the Thing). But out all of the villains from Marvel comics, my favorite has yet to be seen. And it is: VENOM! With such a scary and opposite appearance from Spider-Man, who doesn't like Venom? Along with Green Goblin and Doc Ock, he's one of Spidey's worst nightmares. But maybe even more than the others... He has all of Spidey's powers and even more. He way stronger and faster, he can turn invisible and even trick the Spider-sense. In short words, he's a force you shouldn't wreck with. Hell, even Magneto and Dr Doom agrees on that! 'Bane: 'Probably the most obvious choice. Two bulky muscular giants who managed to break their heroes in some way. And, they're hooked on "venom" (lol). So yeah, I would say Bane is a good contender against Venom. '(UPDATE: VENOM VS BANE CONFIRMED!)' Number 2: Remember all the playstation talk I did with Crash? Well even tho I love Crash but didn't own any of his games except for the Wrath of Cortex, there is one Sony character I love that I own all games of... except for the original... Who is this mysterious character you might ask? Why is none other than the legendary master thief himself: SLY COOPER! The anthropomorphic racoon that has been stealing the hearts of many gamers worldwide would be amazing to see in DB. With so many acrobatic techniques and skills and with gadgets that makes gadgets from James Bond or Mission Impossible look like children toys, Sly is a tough son of a raccoon. He's been compared alot to Jak & Daxter and Ratchet & Clank who has previously been fighting each other, but Sly can hold his own. But who could be fight? 'Rouge the Bat: 'Both are very skilled and sly thieves. But is this a fair match up? I dunno, but it was the first one I saw. 'Nathan Drake: 'His rival in Playstation All Stars. Both are very acrobatic and agile treasure hunters. But I feel like Sly's years of experience and his crazy gadgets could stomp Drake pretty hard. Not to mention, Drake vs Lara Croft... 'Solid Snake: 'Both being very skilled at stealth and armed with crazy gadgets. Could Snake return for this? Number 1: And we finally come to this, my number 1 pick... and who is it? Well let me answer that question... with a question. What is the main purpose of DB? To use all of your abilites, feats, experience, equimpent etc to fight to the death. And who fights better than characters from fighting games? So far we had a big collection of fighting games: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Soul Calibur, Killer Instinct, Dead or Alive, King of the Fighters, Darkstalkers, Blaze Blue, Guilty Gear etc. And if you wanna be technical: Smash Bros, PSASBR and Marvel vs Capcom. But there is one fighting game franchise that DB has yet to touch. Can you point out which one? Give up? Then let me tell you, I don't have a solid character for my number 1 pick... So here it is... : ANY CHARACTER FROM TEKKEN! It's insane to me how DB can keep coming back to the typical Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat but never even once used a single character from Tekken... Tekken being the worlds best selling fighting game franchise, is also my favorite fighting game franchise of all time and being one of my favorite games of all time. One Minute Melee has already been there 3 times now. So come on DB! It's your turn! But which character would be best to use? Well the best picks I can think of are Jin Kazama (being the main protagonist of most games) and Heihachi Mishima (being pretty much the icon of Tekken) 'Ryu: 'Ryu is probably Jin's most obvious opponent. Tekken has been a rival to Street Fighter since the beginning, and using their protagonist against each other makes sense. Especially since they both have an evil form to show. 'Sasuke Uchiha: 'I have never seen Naruto but from what I've seen, Sasuke is alot like Jin. So I suppose a battle between him and Jin could work. 'Geese Howard: '''I have seen a couple of Heihachi suggestions: Gouken, M Bison, Krillin etc. But from what I've seen, Geese Howard from King of Fighters seems to be the one that matches Heihachi the most. They're both very similair in so many ways. Epilogue Well thats it, that was my list. Hope you enjoyed! Do you agree with me? Do you have any better opponents for any of these characters? Do you have your own characters you wanna see? Feel free to share it with me. I'll always like to know more! Category:Blog posts